Bits and Pieces of Malec
by Katara-alchemist
Summary: A collection of Malec drabbles based on prompts from livejournal. Contains everything from puppies to death. "So, for future reference, starting the tub for a relaxing bath and then making out is not the order we should be doing things in." Magnus mumbled, looking at his soggy, bubble covered bathroom floor.
1. 1 to 25

******AN: So, I was planning on sleeping sometime in the next week, but then TakeMeToMyFragileDreams sent me the prompt list she's been using for her little Malec tidbits. And now that I've started writing them I can't stop. **

******O'well! 'tis fun. Thanks TMTFD.**

******Also... I apologize for how dark some of these are... you guys should know by now I'm not very good with "happy."**

* * *

**1. Evidence.**

"We have _nothing_, Jace. Nothing at all. No hints, no evidence. Nothing. We have no way to find him." Magnus's voice broke at the end. "No way."

**2. I'm here**

"Shh, shhh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here, Magnus." Alec whispered softly, pulling Magnus close and wrapping my arms tightly around him. Magnus didn't have nightmares often, but when he did they were terrible and would leave him exhausted for days. Alec did what he could to prevent them, or wake him up before it got to bad, but it just didn't always work.

**3. Funeral**

"Hey." A familiar voice said softly from behind Alec. "I wasn't…wasn't sure if you wanted to see me or not, but I figured…well, I just wanted to come see you. I know you're not—" Alec cut Magnus off by pulling him down onto the couch he was sitting on and sobbing into his shirt. The warlock's arms came up around the shadowhutner and held him tightly, his lips pressing gently into the boy's forehead.

"He was just a kid. Just a little kid." Alec mumbled into Magnus's shirt.

"I know baby, I know."

**4. Puppy Love**

"Come on, Magnus. Why can't we keep him?" Alec asked, holding up the little husky puppy he'd found abandoned in a box in an alley near Magnus's flat.

"He'll eat The Chairmen!" Magnus said indigently.

"Oh really?" Alec quirked an eyebrow and set the little ball of fluff down. The little puppy promptly waddled over to The Chairmen and proceeded to snuggle up to him as if they'd been friends forever. "Personally, I think they get along quite well."

"…fine. But you're cleaning up after it." Magnus mumbled, trying to pretend he wasn't effected by the dog's cuteness.

"Deal." Alec smiled, kissing Magnus's little pout.

**5. Gloves**

Magnus grinned evilly, knowing _exactly_ what he was doing to Alec as he eyed him with a predatory gaze and slowly pulled off his blacked sequined gloves finger. By. Finger.

**6. Blackboard**

"Magnus…what are you doing?" Alec asked, eying the spray paint can in Magnus's hands and the fridge that had been stripped of all it's photos and various other accessories.

"Turning the fridge into a blackboard, of course!" Magnus replied as if it were supremely obvious.

**7. Muse**

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked, peering over the back of the couch to look at the journal in Alec's hands. Magnus knew Alec liked to read, but he had never seen him write before.

"Nothing!" Alec blushed a brilliant shade of red and snapped the journal shut.

"Oh, now I've _got_ to know." Magnus grinned, making an attempt to grab the book.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alec responded, curling protectively around it.

"Don't make me tickle you, Alexander. You know I will." Magnus threatened.

Alec just eyed him warily, still curled around the journal. Magnus shrugged and proceeded to make good on his threat until he was able to snatch the book away. He darted to the safety of the other side of the room and opened it to last page of writing. Alec sat, mortified, on the couch as Magnus read.

"This…this is about us." Magnus said softly before turning his eyes up to look at Alec who's hands were hidden behind his face, and Magnus just couldn't have that so he strode over and gently pried the hands away, "This is amazing, Alec."

"Really?" He whispered, searching Magnus's eyes.

"Really." Magnus leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Really amazing."

**8. Magic**

"Is he going to be okay?" Jace asked as he opened the door for Alec who had a passed out Magnus in his arms.

Half an hour ago Alec had been training with Jace when Magnus had called Alec, mumbling that Alec needed to come get him and that he was going to pass out. This had sent Alec into full panic mode, a thousand terrible images flickering through his mind. He'd managed to get Magnus to tell him where he was before the line went dead. Within seconds he'd been out the door and running down the street, Jace on his heels.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just used _way_ to much magic somehow. I'll find out how tomorrow." Alec answered, setting Magnus down in their bed. "Thanks for coming with me, Jace."

"Always."

**9. Clean**

"You look like you're feeling better." Magnus said softly, walking up behind Alec and wrapping his arms around the shadowhunter's damp waist as he leaned down to place a kiss at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"A lot." Alec smiled, reaching forward to wipe the steam off the mirror as his warlock peppered his skin with kisses. "A hot shower always feels good after training all day."

**10. Secret**

"Alright, I'll tell you some of my secrets." Magnus relented after a bit, "But you have to tell me some of yours."

**11. Superstition**

"You're a several centuries old _warlock_ and you're paranoid about spilling some salt?" Alec said, trying hard not to laugh at the absurdity of it.

**12. Fantasy**

"So, Alexander, darling. Tell me, what is your deepest, darkest, earth-shattering fantasy?" Magnus asked seductively as he crawled up from the end of the bed and over his shadowhutner. "Tell me, and it's all yours." He purred.

**13. Test**

This was a big test for them, for their relationship. Could they survive another fight like this? Or would it be the end of them?

**14. Tease**

"Magnus, I swear, if you don't stop teasing me—"Alec almost snapped before his voice broke off into a drawn out moan.

**15. Storm**

"Aww, snuggle fest." Magnus grinned as he walked in to find his boyfriend curled up with a book and The Chairmen.

"Not really. More like 'protect me from the big scary thunder' fest." Alec replied, gesturing at the rain slicked window.

"Still cute." Magnus replied, leaning over the back of the couch and kissing Alec's temple.

**16. Strawberries**

"Magnus…why is there a huge box of strawberries in the fridge?" Alec asked, eying the fruit.

"Simple darling, we're going to have _fun _tonight." Magnus grinned mischievously, swinging a bottle of chocolate syrup between his fingers. "So much fun."

**17. Weapon**

Alec reached desperately for a serph blade he knew he wouldn't find, no matter how desperately he needed it to protect the man he loved.

**18. Beach**

"I could leave you on the beach for a month and you wouldn't get tan." Magnus said teasingly.

"No, I'd probably get heatstroke and die."

"So morbid." Magnus chuckled, knowing it was all in good fun.

**19. Lost**

"What do I do now?" Alec mumbled, curling into his boyfriend as best he could despite no longer being able to move his legs.

"I don't know, baby. But we're going to figure it out. I promise." Magnus said, gently kissing the top of his shadowhunter's head as he tried to put up a dam to stop the tears threatening to fall.

**20. Cry**

"I'm a shadowhunter. I don't cry." Alec whispered, though it was clearly visible that he was struggling not to do just that.

"Everyone cries." Magnus said gently, brushing his shoulder hesitantly. "Especially when their brother dies."

**21. Aloof**

Depending on who you were, you knew a different Magnus. If you were a client, you knew him as the aloof and generally snarky and occasionally rude man who would help you as soon as turn you into whatever creature suited his fancy in that moment. If you were his boyfriend, you knew him as the unbelievably sweet and at the same time incredibly frustrating lover who you couldn't stand to ever part with.

**22. Blood**

Alec had seen Magnus bleed before, he wasn't exactly skilled with knives but loved to cook and the two didn't always mix well. But when Magnus stumbled in to the flat, clutching his side with blood seeping through his fingers as he collapsed to the floor, Alec felt his heart stop.

**23. Tower**

Magnus was a tall man all on his own at over six and a half feet, which was enough for him to be almost a head taller than Alec. But when he insisted on wearing his six inch, silver platform boots he towered over Alec and, well, everyone.

**24. Taxi**

"I hate taxis." Alec grumbled, sinking lower in the tattered and odd smelling seat.

"Would you rather be walking?" Magnus quirked an eyebrow and pointed his thumb out the window that was so obscured with rain you could hardly see through it.

"I'd rather have taken a portal." Alec pouted.

"Adorable." Magnus smirked, leaning in to kiss the pout before Alec could retort again.

**25. Search**

"Magnus, I'm sure he's fine." Alec said gently. They'd spent the entire afternoon searching for The Chairmen who had either gotten out or found an amazingly well hidden place in the flat.

"But it's supposed to rain tonight." Magnus chewed his lip worriedly.

"Why don't we go check the flat again? Maybe he came back or we just didn't see him the first time we looked." Alec suggested.

* * *

**AN: So, let's see. In 25 prompts I've manage to sneak in a handful of sexual references, brought up Max's funeral twice, paralyzed Alec, stabbed Magnus, and gave them a puppy. That's a productive bit of work, in my opinion. **

**Not sure how many prompts I'll do. This is probably just something I'll come back to whenever I'm in a rut with a story or just board.**

**Reviews are love!**


	2. 26 to 50

**AN: Some more bits and pieces for you guys!**

**I hit a block in my Angel Realm story, so I decided to work on this to get some inspiration. It was very helpful, and because of that around half of the drabbles in this chunk of bits and pieces have to do with that story. I leave it up to you to guess which ones. ;)**

* * *

**26. Lively**

It was those moments, curled up in bed or laying back in the grass in the park or holding hands under the table in a crowded Italian restaurant, those moments were the ones that made Alec feel alive. And he cherished every one of them: they were some of the best things he had.

**27. Remorseful**

Magnus hated himself for what he'd just done to Alec. Hated the broken look he'd seen in the shadowhunters eyes as he'd turned and walked away from him down the darkened tunnel. But it was the only way. Alec had to be safe.

**28. Dismiss***

"Leave. You've got work to do for me." —name redacted for spoilery content— waved his hand dismissively at Alec.

**29. Heavy**

"Aaaalllleeeec." Magnus whined from the closet.

"What?" Alec mumbled from where he was curled on the bed with a good book.

"I need help."

"With?" Alec continued reading.

"Getting this box down. It's to heavy for me to get myself." Magnus replied.

Alec sighed, closing his book and going to the closet. Just as he started to pull the box down he heard a snap and felt a breeze that indicated his shirt was gone.

"Really, Magnus?" Alec grumbled with love and frustration as he pulled down what turned out to be a very light box.

"Really, Love." Magnus grinned. "You should know by now I will never pass up an opportunity to see you shirtless, even if I have to create it myself."

**30. Forward**

Moving forward wasn't exactly a good description of what Magnus had been trying to do ever since he'd ended it with Alec. It was more aptly described as trudging through quicksand with hundred mile per hour winds hitting you in the face.

**31. Prowl**

Magnus hated it. Hated sitting at home while his blue eyed beauty prowled the darkened streets in search of a thousand different things that could kill him with a single move. But he didn't really have a choice either, so every night he sat and waited. Waited, staring at the door and hoping his shadowhunter would come through it in one piece this time, unlike so many others.

**32. Cut**

"Over 600 years old and you still can't manage to cut carrots for soup without hurting yourself." Alec mumbled, carefully cradling Magus's injured hand in his.

Taking a deep breath Alec focused on the energy of Magnus's magic he could feel flowing through him, originating at the freshly drawn alliance rune. As soon as he'd focused it, he lightly touched his fingers to the edges of the wound, watching it stitch itself back together.

"You know, as much as I'm capable of doing that myself, I love it when you do." Magnus murmured, pulling his shadowhunter told him and kissing him softly.

"Is that why you've been so clumsy with knives lately?" Alec pulled back, quirking an eyebrow. "It better not be."

Magnus just grinned sweetly and turned back to the carrots, "Of course not."

**33. Compromise**

"Magnus, I am NOT wearing that." Alec stated again, warily eying the bright colored ensemble Magnus had laid out for him.

"Come on, please? You said you'd let me dress you up." Magnus pouted.

"_That_," Alec pointed at the pile of colors, "is _not_ what I meant."

"Fine. We'll compromise." Magnus snapped and the clothes vanished, a darker pile re-appearing where they'd lain. "Better style, your same usual 'colors.'"

**34. Impulse**

Alec had always been one of those people that tried to think everything through before he acted, so when he acted on impulse it was generally with very interesting results. He would either nearly get himself killed, or do something that people never thought him capable of. Magnus had become used to these impulsive actions, but they still surprised him sometimes.

"Magnus?" Alec asked softly, staring up at Magnus from his position on one knee.

"Yes." Magnus whispered, before practically tackling his shadowhunter in a bone crushing hug. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

**35. Hush**

Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around the shivering shadowhunter, wishing that it was just the cold of the infirmary that was making him shake. But no. It wasn't that simple. No, his beautiful blue eyed shadowhunter was shaking like a leaf because no one knew if his parabati was going to live or die after the injuries he'd sustained several hours ago. This time Jace may have finally been hurt to bad to come back. And Magnus knew there was no way for him to take that pain away from his boyfriend.

**36. Morals**

"See, you're assuming here that I _have _morals." Magnus said without thinking.

**37. Engage**

Magnus peered out of the kitchen, trying to figure out the best way to approach the lanky figure spread out on his couch. Alec had had his nose shoved in a book for two hours now, and Magnus was feeling neglected. He would pull the shadowhunter out of the written realms he'd been lost in and engage him in conversation if it killed him.

**38. Voice**

"You actually think blondie even _has_ a voice of reason?" Magnus asked, genuinely curious.

"Just because his actions don't fit within the parameters you've got doesn't mean he has zero sense of reason." Alec quipped, crossing his arms.

"Alec, he might be literally special thanks to his extra angel blood, your parabati just _jumped off of a twenty story building."_

**39. Awkward**

"Awww, Alec's acting all awkward again." Izzy grinned, teasing her older brother.

"For the record," Magnus grinned mischievously, "He's only awkward around you lot. He's _much_ more fun when you guys aren't around. Like that time in Spai—" Magnus was cut off as Alec's hand clasped over his mouth,

"If you keep talking, Magnus, I will never speak to you again."

**40. Lower**

It was such a strange thing, watching your own coffin being lowered into the ground. Strange, to see who had come to mourn you and who hadn't. Strange, to look at that simple wooden box and know your body was inside it. Strange that, despite that, you were watching it all.

**41. Plead**

"Please, just let him go!" Magnus begged, looking frantically between the tall demon and his boy…ex-boyfriend.

**42. Caring**

Alexander Gideon Lightwood. It would be more fitting, Magnus mused, if the word "caring" was fit in there somehow. Because Alexander truly was one of the most sweet and caring people he had ever met.

**43. Believe**

"I just…I can't believe that all this time, you…" Magnus trailed off, searching Alec's eyes for answers to all the questions that were racing through his mind.

**44. Found**

"I will never, _never_, let you out of my sight again." Magnus mumbled into Alec's messy black hair, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around the shadowhunter as they sat on the ground, leaning into one another.

**45. Shield**

Magnus stumbled back, attempting to shield himself from the attack. In the back of his mind he knew he hadn't moved quick enough, and he was preparing himself for the pain, when suddenly he realized that it wasn't there. Nothing hurt. Pulling his arms away from his face he stared in horror at the lanky frame standing in front of him. The lanky, pale skinned, black haired, blue eyed, shadowhunter geared frame, that had stepped in front of him and taken the full force of the attack. He stared as the love of his life collapsed to the ground in a heap, the demon who had attacked laughing manically from across the room.

**46. Open **

Alec stared at the little phone in his hand. The words "One New Message from Magnus" stretched across the screen before fading as the light on the phone went out. Alec couldn't bring himself to open it. What right did Magnus have to text him now, after he'd shattered his heart?

**47. Tactile**

"You better have a good explanation as to why you were gone three days longer than you were supposed to be." Alec demanded, pinning his warlock's hips to the bed with his own as he straddled over him.

"What are you going to do if it's a bad reason?" Magnus grinned, reaching up to stroke Alec's pale and toned bicep.

"You don't want to know." Alec replied, grabbing it and Magnus's other hand, pinning it above the spiky black hair before he leaned down to whisper in his ear, making sure his lips brushed the lobe with every syllable. "Let's just say it better be a good one."

Magnus shivered, eyes rolling back as he tried and failed to form a response.

**48. Journey**

"What in the world are you listening to?" Alec asked, eying the radio on the nightstand.

"Journey." Magnus replied, stretching out and smiling up at his freshly showered boyfriend.

"How can you listen to a journey?" The shadowhunter frowned, his brows knitting together.

Magnus laughed, pulling his shadowhunter onto his lap, "You're adorable."

**49. Scowl**

"You know, you look kind of adorable when you're angry." Magnus sniggered.

"I do not!" Alec grumbled, an insulted look on his face.

"Yeah, you do."

**50. Hero**

"You are just as capable of being a hero as anyone else, and as far as I'm concerned you already are several times over!" Magnus said frustratedly, the statement coming out as almost a yell. "You are an amazing person and one way or another I'm going to make sure you see that."

* * *

**AN: *28. Yep. Name redacted. Sorry guys! The name is a big part of the Angel Realm story, and I didn't want to give it away in this!**

**Reviews are love! I'd really like to here which of these are your faves. Just give me numbers or something. **


	3. 51-80

******AN: Yay! More Bits&Pieces! About 90% of this chunk all goes together and has to do with a plot line that has been floating around in my head for years and is very angsty and mean to Alec but I love it and I might finally write it down soon!**

******Also, Ben is back. If you don't remember Ben he is an OC of mine from my stories ********Territory******** and ********The Second Game********. Ben actually exists in three distinct plot lines that aren't related at all. The Territory/Second Game one, the one that a bunch of these snippets relate to, and then another one that I've never made any mention of but is a total AU from the TMI books. Sorta. **

******So yeah, Ben is back. I love Ben. He's one of my favorite OC's.**

******And now I'll stop with my sleepless induced ramblings and let you get on with reading. **

* * *

**51. Defiant**

"They can't do this!" Jace fumed, "They can't send you away like this, Alec. They can't!"

**52. Powder**

Alec coughed as walked into the bathroom and face first into a cloud of powdered…something.

**53. Grateful**

"I'm just glad you're alive." Magnus whispered softly, brushing his curled fingers against Alec's paler than normal cheek, nudging a lock of hair away as he did so.

**54. Decent**

"I'm not coming in if Magnus isn't decent!" Jace shouted from outside their door.

Before Alec could speak up that Magnus was, relatively, decent, Magnus shouted back with "I'm never decent, Blondie!" which prompted a bright blush to spread across the black haired shadowhunter's face.

**55. Union**

After everything they'd been through, the pain and the hurt and the loss, after all of that things were finally going to be okay. They were finally together and nothing would be able to tear them apart: not shadowhunting, not demons, not the clave, not anything.

"I do." Magnus whispered, staring into his shadowhunters blue eyes and reveling in the way they lit up as he echoed the words back.

**56. Cleansed**

"Explain to me what it is you're drinking again?" Alec asked, eying the glass Magnus was holding which appeared to be filled with something along the lines of blended seaweed.

"It's a cleanse." Magnus replied, taking a sip. "Want some?"

"Not a chance." Alec answered, edging away from the offered glass.

**57. Go**

"I don't want you to go." Magnus mumbled into Alec's shoulder.

"I know." He said softly, running his fingers through the warlock's un-styled hair. "But I don't have a choice. The Clave is making me, and there's no way out of it."

**58. Shame**

"He really has no shame, does he?" Isabelle grinned, watching Magnus strut across the livingroom in nothing but skintight leather underwear that barely covered anything.

"No." Alec mumbled, his head thunking against the table as he tried to hide the blush covering almost his entire face.

**59. Objective**

"You aren't exactly the most objective person on this matter." Alec mumbled, fiddling with the collar of the vest Magnus had bought him to wear for his sisters wedding.

"Oh, trust me, hun, objectivity has nothing to do with the fact that you look ravishing right now." Magnus smiled triumphantly.

**60. Strength**

"No. Allie's strong. He'll be okay. He'll be okay…" Ben mumbled, Alec's head rested in his lap as Ben gently stroked his hair. "He has to be okay. He needs to get home to Magnus."

**61. Life **

"It's rather hard to have faith in life when you watch it being destroyed so carelessly everyday." Alec sighed, staring out at the scarred battleground that stretched around them.

**62. Contempt**

"This is because of you! He's missing because of you!" Magnus shouted, about to actually attack the inquisitor before Jace managed to grab him and haul him back a safe distance.

**63. Wrong**

"No. You're wrong. You are wrong." Magnus shook his head as if he were trying to send the thought flying away so as to never have to deal with it again. "Alec can't be missing. He can't."

**64. Sweeten**

"Sweetening your tea is one thing, Magnus, but you just put _ten_ sugar cubes in a glass that is smaller than those ten sugar cubes."

**65. Hands**

Alec loved Magnus's hands, and he'd been caught staring at them more than once. He couldn't help it though, they were beautiful. Soft and tan, no scars anywhere save the barely there shimmer of the alliance runes they used to bind themselves to each other when needed. The fingers were long, almost to long, and thin as well. The nails always tapered to soft points that felt amazing when they ran down Alec's skin. Those hands could do amazing things, and Alec loved every damn one of them.

**66. Strangle**

Alec scratched frantically at the hands clasped around his throat. Little black dots had begun to dance on the edge of his vision now, though he wasn't sure if it was from lack of air or lack of blood at this point.

**67. Lullaby**

"None of them can sleep." Ben said softly, crouching in front of Alec. "They're to scared."

Alec looked behind Ben at the children all curled up together in little knots around the room. Some were laying with the other shadowhunters, some were just in knots of their own.

"Come here, guys." He said softly, holding his arms open as all the children scrambled towards him.

The children had taken a liking to Alec, and they all trusted him despite what they were going through. Once everyone had settled Alec began to sing softly, it was a lullaby he used to sing to Max when he had a bad dream or the thunder scared him. Slowly the children drifted off to sleep as the gentle words echoed in the damp cellar.

**68. Untouchable**

In that moment Alec felt untouchable. Nothing and no-one could hurt him with Magnus there: Magnus wouldn't let them. It didn't matter that he'd been through hell for the past eight months because of the Clave, it didn't matter that he'd been injured so bad he'd never shadowhunt again, it just mattered that Magnus was _there_ and he was going to make all the pain go away and make things okay again.

**69. Whispered**

Alec wasn't really aware of anything, just what seemed to be faint whispers surrounding him. He couldn't make out the words though, and after awhile of trying he just let himself fade back into unconsciousness.

**70. Prayers**

As Magnus watched Alec walk away and step through the portal he couldn't help but pray for him to be okay, to come home safe. It was a silly thing to do, given that Magnus held no religion himself and he was more than convinced there was no higher being that had the remotest interest in the affairs of creatures of this realm.

**71. Obvious**

"Is it really that obvious?" Alec smiled, twining their fingers together.

"What? That we're enamored with each other? Yes, it's very obvious, Love." Magnus grinned cheekily, knowing that that wasn't at all what his shadowhunter had been talking about and greatly enjoying the blush it caused.

**72. Rhythm**

Ben frantically searched Alec's wrist and neck for the rhythm of a heartbeat but found nothing at all. The cool skin against his fingers was completely still.

**73. Afterlife**

Alec wondered if this was what the afterlife was like: empty nothingness with the faint sensation of incredible pain.

**74. Hidden**

"Our relationship shouldn't have to be hidden, Alexander!" Magnus nearly shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Do you think I _like_ it, Magnus? Do you think I like having to skirt around questions and avoid Clave elders? I _hate _it. I _want_ them to know I love you, I _want _them to know I'm dating a warlock, I _want_ them to know a dating a man, but you know what? I can't let them know that, because if they find out I'll be stripped of my marks and made a mundane! I can't do that to my family…to myself."

**75. Parade**

"Really, Magnus, Disneyland? This is the place you pick for our first date in three weeks?"

"Yes, yes it is." Magnus replied, towing the protesting shadowhunter behind him as he searched for the nearest confetti and glitter filled parade.

**76. Touch**

After eight months of hell, Magnus's touch was the most comforting thing in the world and Alec leaned into it, desperate for more.

**77. Free**

Strange, that a life-changing injury would be the most freeing thing that had ever happened to Alec.

**78. Enjoy**

"Enjoying yourself?" Alec chuckled as his boyfriend practically purred at Alec's gentle caressing of his side.

**79. Shining**

Alec took the box from Magnus and realized he could feel power radiating from it in the same way he could feel power radiating from Magnus. Carefully he took off the lid and looked down at the softly shining crystal attached to a leather cord.

"To protect you." Magnus whispered.

**80. Overflow**

"So, for future reference, starting the tub for a relaxing bath and _then_ making out is not the order we should be doing things in." Magnus mumbled, looking at his soggy, bubble covered bathroom floor.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are love! I'd also love to hear which of these you guys liked most, as well as why you liked them most if you're willing to put that much time into it. If you aren't though, feel free to just give me a list of the numbers you liked.**

**Also! I had someone ask me if they could use my snippets as inspiration for their own stories. I am perfectly okay with that! Just let me know so I can see what you come up with.**


End file.
